


RBB Art - Packing Heat

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: [ART] Tony can't say he was expecting what Captain America was packing.





	1. Packing Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so lucky to have had a chance to work with Sineala again for RBB. I cannot thank her enough for working with me and talking with me and turning a silly sketch where I drew Steve's dick too big into a an epic: [[Thrust Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852309)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post for this art is [here](https://phoenixafterhours.tumblr.com/post/174591314576/full-uncensored-art-for-cap-im-rbb-check-out).


	2. Washed Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is into aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post for this art is [here](https://phoenixafterhours.tumblr.com/post/174591331511/some-bonus-art-for-sinealas-thrust-issues-d).


	3. Bonus Sketch: How This All Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sketch that started it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo this is the picture that started everything. I got a little carried away with a doodle of Steve and shared it with Sineala and SOMEHOW ALL THIS SPRANG UP FROM THIS INCOMPLETE SKETCH. This isn't a moment from the fic, just Steve... standing proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post for this art is [here](https://phoenixafterhours.tumblr.com/post/174591367386/true-story-i-was-doodling-steve-rogers-naked)!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you're a fan of Steve's huge dick, do yourself a massive favor and check out Sineala's enormous fic [[Thrust Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852309)]. YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED.
> 
> For a SFW tumblr masterpost of all this art, [click here](http://phoenixmetaphor.tumblr.com/post/174591555837/a-safe-for-work-preview-of-my-2018-cap-im-rbb-art).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thrust Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852309) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala)




End file.
